Current security/surveillance systems observe a specific area primarily through the use of video displays that are connected to cameras that allow observance of the area using visible or infrared radiation. Existing security/surveillance systems are limited to the detection and observance of an area to detect any potential intruders or assailants. However, the existing surveillance systems is not able to provide any real time response against a suspicious target. For example, the existing surveillance systems are designed to observe and detect any suspicious activities, wherein advance systems are able to notify the emergency dispatch center when necessary. However, all of these existing surveillance systems are not able to defend against or slow down a suspicious target until the emergency personals arrive to the incident site.
It is an objective of the present invention to offer a system with not only the ability to observe and detect a suspicious target that can be an intruder or assailant, but also to deter or immobilize the suspicious target through the use of intimidation and/or the use of less lethal means of neutralization. Intimidation and neutralization can be achieved in a number of ways, which would include, but is not limited to, a laser beams that would imply a potential attack from the intruder's viewpoint, usage of flashing lights and warning sirens, usage of less lethal projectiles that are commonly used by weapons used as a less lethal means of force by law enforcement and military personnel. If intimidation is not sufficient and less lethal means of neutralization would normally be applied with this security/surveillance system for civilian use, but advanced nonlethal or lethal force can be used for military and law enforcement applications.